Hands of Fate
by TheGoldenTrioJKS
Summary: Sometimes fate intervenes to help make the tough decisions in life, and sometimes a pool of water helps alleviate all your worries. Winner of 'Best Smut' in the Wandlore Wordsmiths & Beta's Fanfiction Competition featuring the Marauder's.
**A/N:** This was a fun, fun lil One Shot written for Wandlore Wordsmith  & Betas Marauders OS Contest.

 **Winner of 'Best Smut'!**

 **Triggers:** Adult Language  & Adult Sexual Content

* * *

 **Hogwarts - April 1978**

"Fuck this, I'm going for a run."

Sirius jumped up and strode from the Great Hall leaving three sets of eyes following after him.

James lifted his hand, pausing Remus in his attempt to go after his upset friend, "Leave him, Moony. He'll calm down and then we can talk again. Wormtail, pass the rolls."

Sirius knew he was far enough in the forest when the light faded and only tiny sun spots danced on the forest floor. Transforming into his animagus form was not only easy when he was pissed, but soothing. Running through the forest, claws digging into the soft earth, he was able to forget his human emotions and become the beast he was. He quickly forgot about the troubles he escaped from in the Great Hall, running harder and faster until his muscles ached and his tongue hung from his mouth.

Beginning to get thirsty, he put his nose in the air and turned west to what his nose told him was a watering hole. Peeking his head in through the reeds that over grew around the edge of the pool, he realized that he had never noticed this particular body of water before. This hole was still small like all the others scattered across The Forbidden Forest, but it wasn't dank and moss filled. This pool was crystal clear, and it sparkled even though it was deep enough in the forest that light did not shine through the trees. He could see all the way to the bottom, to what appeared to be a sandy floor. Discarding his first reckless thought of wanting to jump in and do a few laps, he shrugged his shoulders and leaned his massive head down to lap up the water that was as cool as diamonds.

A crisp, coolness spread across his fur covered body, making him shiver. He sat back on his haunches, closing his eyes, and letting his tongue pant from between his teeth while enjoying the pleasant sensation this water had filled through him. Whatever this is, it is bloody brilliant!

So absorbed in the pleasant sensations of the cool water dribbling down the back of his throat, Sirius had completely failed to notice the woman standing on the other side of the pool. He was jarred from his reverie by her voice, "Aren't you a beautiful creature?"

Jumping to his feet, the hair raising on his neck he searched for the source of the voice and found her hip deep in the water and as far as he could tell, completely naked. Sirius started towards her, never one to back out of an opportunity, or a beautiful woman. Impressing him further when she didn't seem at all bothered by his animagus form; he was a big dog, and she was watching him get closer with all the concern as if he were a chihuahua.

Her fingers played on the top of the water making ripples spread away from her. "But, I don't think you're a real dog, are you?" She looked at him, wide eyes bored, "Perhaps you should take your true form so we may converse?"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw hanging open widely as he gaped at her. How the hell did she know I wasn't a dog!? He couldn't help be brought short by her musical and slightly off kilter voice. It was pleasant, and he wanted to hear it more. Not about to transform in front of the girl and confirm her suspicions about him, he wandered into the brush nearby and transformed. Having left his clothing back where he first turned into his animagus form, he was completely naked himself. Fair is fair, he thought with a grin.

Completely comfortable in his own skin, he walked towards the pool and waded in slowly, surprised at the seemingly cool, yet pleasant feel of it. He made his way towards the woman who was now grinning in his direction, a finger twirling in the long straw colored hair that dangled over her breasts. "Aw, a man. I assumed so. Now, isn't that better?" she asked in a completely curious tone.

"Depends on your perspective love!" he retorted with a wink. "I happen to like being man's best friend, and as it got me here next to you, I'm definitely starting to see the finer attributes."

He was leering shamelessly at the girl, and was thoroughly amused to see her ogling him right back.

"Should we kiss then? I was trailing a Blibbering Humdinger, but the scent went cold. When I found this pool, it seemed like a pleasant place to take a swim, don't you think?"

Sirius barked out a laugh at the distinctly dotty conversation he was having with this witch, but too taken with how beautiful she was to pay it any mind. "Sure love, I'm always up for a good snog with a beautiful witch."

"And what makes you so sure I am a witch?" she asked lightly, raising one fair brow.

"No offense love, but only someone from the wizarding world could say 'Blibbering Humdinger' with a straight face. Plus, you've got your wand tucked behind your ear there."

She reached up and felt behind her ear, having evidently forgotten that she put it there. How do you forget where your wand is? he thought to himself, envious of this girl's apparent naivete. He'd never been able to forget where his wand was because he was too busy using it to defend himself both at school, and at home.

He watched, stunned, as she passed her wand sideways through her mouth with one hand while gathering her hair up in the other. In a complex series of movements, she had successfully used her wand to secure her flowing gold locks up in a messy tangle of curls revealing her long neck, smooth ivory skin, and firm breasts. He hadn't thought she could look more alluring, and he'd been very, very wrong. He couldn't help himself, and he found himself being inexorably drawn towards her.

The second Sirius had gotten within arms reach of the witch, she reached out for him and pulled him to her, kissing him soundly on the mouth. Fighting fire with fire, Sirius reached up and gripped her face, thumbs gently brushing her cheeks while his palms directed her, changing the angle, deepening the kiss.

He hissed out an oath when one of her hands left his face and made a slow, tantalizing trail down his stomach and disappeared under the water, fastening to his shaft.

"Whoa, whoa... love. We don't even know one another," he said, breaking the kiss, slightly breathless. He felt obligated to point this out as he wasn't completely certain about her mental acuity.

"I feel like I've known you for years, or maybe it's this lovely pool we find ourselves wading in. The water is just so agreeable," she said softly, resuming her ministrations below the water, adding her other hand to cup him, rolling his softness in her palm.

His brain completely fogged over, and he ceased trying to convince her this was a bad idea. The fact was, he couldn't quite remember why he thought it was a bad idea. He put both hands on her hips and dragged her forward, halting her progress under the water as he was afraid he'd lose himself right there before they even got down to business.

Her hands now safely ensconced in his long black hair, Sirius took it upon himself to explore the enigmatic and downright gorgeous witch in his arms. He made a lazy path up her stomach with his hands, noting that together his hands spanned her entire torso, making her seem incredibly fragile. Gently now, appreciating the gift he was being given here, he palmed one of her breasts, massaging it and brushing his palm over the sensitive peak. When she broke the kiss to lean her head back and moan, he did the same to the other and moved to take the first into his mouth.

He didn't know how it'd happened, but she'd led them farther into the water, giving them more of a weightless feel. He'd been wondering why when all of the sudden she gripped his shoulders and he felt her legs wrap themselves around his hips and draw him mercilessly towards her, lining her center up with him perfectly.

Wanting to draw it out, he teased her ruthlessly, using the tip of his cock to part her opening just barely, reveling in the friction and delaying their mutual gratification. Given that she was clinging to him like a burr, it gave him the use of both his hands, and use them he did. Her breasts were like ivory, and full like ripe grapefruit. He kneaded them with one hand, using his thumb and forefinger to rub her nipples, pinching them gently in no particular sequence so she never knew it was coming. He used the other to work small, delicious circles over her clit causing her to gasp and sigh, pressing herself harder into his hand, seeking release. He could tell that her orgasm was building, her face was flushed, her breathing was getting faster and she was starting to moan in earnest. When she started to pant, and her skin broke out in goosebumps, he grabbed hold of both of her hips and plunged himself deep within her, seating himself in her core.

She screamed out her orgasm, her hands around his shoulders gripping him as tightly as the walls of her heat gripped him inside of her, pulsing madly with the strength of her release. He'd stayed still deep inside her while she came, afraid that she'd milk him of his own release, so he sat there gritting his teeth trying to rein in his pleasure when she started to move.

She still held him in a vice like grip, but her hips had begun a slow circle, using her upper body to start an up and down rhythm that was driving him, slowly, inevitably, insane. He looked up into her face and saw that she was wearing a magnificent smile as she leaned down and kissed him, hard, drawing his bottom lip into her mouth and biting it softly.

"Like that is it, kitten?" he asked, needing more of her. More friction, more heat, more everything. Sensing her starting to build again, he renewed his grip on her hips, spreading her wide on his shaft and pulling her down against him as his hips thrust up to meet her. He drove in and out of her, pounding as hard as he could, the water assuring him that no damage would be done, except maybe, to his soul.

When she came a second time, he couldn't help but follow her, driving her over the cliff and jumping off himself.

* * *

Lying on the shore in the shallows of the pool, Sirius had one of his arms tucked under her bum while she ran her hands over his naked chest making strange patterns. The moment wasn't awkward, instead it was oddly welcoming to still feel the magic radiating around them.

She trailed her finger delicately over his arm. "What?" Sirius asked, following her gaze to his tattoo. "It's a compass, meant to keep me on the 'right path' so to speak. I had it done at a muggle tattoo parlor. Do you hate it?"

"Oh no, I daresay it suits you. I've just seen it before, is all."

Slightly deflated at the idea that someone had his tattoo, Sirius pouted until she grabbed his hand and kissed it. Touched, though he couldn't say why, he looked up and saw her gazing at him thoughtfully, her head on an angle as if he was a particularly difficult puzzle she was trying to solve.

"What is it love, trying to figure out if I have another round in me?" he joked, uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"Oh no, I think we've had enough fun for today. Too much sex in one day can attract the Lufe Cormorant's. I'm just trying to figure out how best to advise you."

"Lufe what?" shaking his head with a small laugh. The rest of her words fell into place and he sat up, "Wait… Advise me? Advise me on what, sweetheart?" He was getting slightly testy, as it seemed she was about to start giving him a critique of his sexual prowess.

"Oh, not about that, silly man," she said, smiling sweetly. "I just thought you should know not to feel like a lech the next time we meet."

With that, she stood up and sauntered away, disappearing faster than he would have thought possible for such a dainty woman.

"A lech? She's probably the same age as I am, why would I feel like a lech? Daft bird…" he mumbled, with no heat behind it. Truth be told, she'd done wonders for his mental state and he thought he might just be able to return to Hogwarts without telling James to go to hell. Truth was, he didn't want to stay alone when he graduated, but he felt ridiculous moving in with James and Lily when they were just starting off. He knew they loved him, but didn't a new couple deserve some space? Now that he had a clear head, he could appreciate the invitation for what it was, not the pity he'd seen it as in the beginning.

He made his way out of the forest, back towards the castle, vowing to himself that he'd return the next day to see if his witch met him again.

When he returned the next day, he found what looked to be a necklace made out of butterbeer corks, but the pool was gone.

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place - 1995**

Sirius was excited for the first time in what felt like months. His godson was coming to stay for the holidays, and they were set to arrive any minute. When he heard the telltale sound of someone knocking over the troll leg umbrella stand in the front hallway, he started singing loudly, "God Bless Ye Merry Hippogriffs," and went to meet them.

He stopped dead at the top of the stairs, mouth gaping as a familiar head of long, blonde, flowing locks were revealed from under a ridiculous hat that was the same color and shape as a radish. The last time he'd seen that face he'd been eighteen and just about to graduate from Hogwarts. How can this be? he thought to himself, racking his brain. Realizing that everyone was staring at him, he put on his best smile and came down to greet everyone. When he'd said his hello's and taken all of their coats, he finally turned to introduce himself to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black," he said, holding out his hand awkwardly for a handshake. The girl laughed warmly, the musical tinkle exactly as he remembered it.

"Yes, I know. My name is Luna Lovegood. You have a beautiful home," she said, looking around and smiling like she'd just stepped into a normal home.

"Blimey Luna, I'd hardly call this place beautiful," Ron said, then turning to Fred and George twirled his finger next to his head and whispered "Daft bird…"

"Hey!" barked Sirius, whacking Ron upside the head. He was incredibly uncomfortable at how closely the boy's sentiments had mirrored his own. Again everyone was staring at him, and he felt compelled to explain himself. "No one speaks to a guest like that in my house," he hedged, hoping that his mother's portrait would stay quiet.

"Why don't you all head into the kitchen? Kreacher's outdone himself this evening, and I'd like to give Luna a tour, show her where she'll be staying."

Predictably distracted by food, the group moved down the hallway into the kitchen, allowing Sirius to grab Luna and head into the drawing room where he threw up a variety of charms ensuring they wouldn't be overheard.

"Right then, feeling like a complete lech, and don't you dare tell me that you told me not to, because how am I not supposed to!?"

"Because everything is as it should be," she said serenely, sitting in the arm chair and crossing her legs.

"Everything is not as it bloody should be, you're the same age as you were when I was eighteen and shagging you bloody senseless!"

"Yes, that was by far my best sexual encounter thus far. I've been glowing for weeks."

"WEEKS!?" he shouted, completely at a loss.

"Weeks," Luna said succinctly, waiting for him to calm down. "I'd seen something in a dream, about meeting a man at a pool of water. He was a troubled man who needed to be set on the correct path, so when I lost the trail of the Blibbering Humdinger and found myself inexplicably at that pool, I knew what I needed..."

"Ok, wait…?"

"Hush, don't interrupt," she scolded before continuing. "When I saw you there, I knew that we would be together and that it would only be once. I was going to set you back on your path. It wasn't until we were lying there afterwards that I realized who you were, having seen that tattoo in one of Harry's photos of you and his parents. Might I ask what decision you were trying to make that day?"

"I was trying to decide whether or not to move in with James and Lily after we graduated Hogwarts. I couldn't stay at James' parents anymore, but I felt stupid moving in with James and Lily when I clearly had the money to buy my own place. James and I had gotten in a fight about it right before I met you… I was going to say no."

"And if you had, what would that have changed?"

Sirius took a moment and seriously thought about what would have been different had he not spent that one summer with James and Lily. He remembered every late night chat he'd had with Lily about his family, every night at the pub down the road with James dreaming about their future, the families they would build.

"I wouldn't have been as close to them when they went into hiding. I'd never have been asked to be secret keeper, and I never would have told them to use Peter instead," he said finally, trying not to resent the witch in front of him as he came to his conclusions.

"And they would have died anyway, as would Harry."

He looked up at her shocked to his core. "How could you possibly know that?"

"How did I know that you, a man from my future, would be there taking a run through the forest? I find it much better not to question such things. It attracts the nargles."

Completely unsettled, Sirius tried to take her at her word. At that point, Harry came into the room and sat next to Sirius. He threw his arm around his shoulder, saying hi to both him and Luna.

It was then that Sirius realized that however he had gotten there, he wouldn't trade his role in Harry's life for anything. The what if's didn't matter, because he had now.

And now was good enough.


End file.
